Antonio Gálvez
|nacimiento = 3 de julio de 1969 |ocupacion = Actor de doblaje Locutor Comercial |nacionalidad = Mexicano |ingreso_doblaje = 3 de enero de 1993 ( ) |medios = Radio Publicidad |pais = México |estado = Activo |sindicato = ANDA |demo = Gary_02.ogg |tamaño_de_imagen = 255px }} Scooby.jpeg|Scooby-Doo (2001 - 2015 y 2018), su personaje más emblemático. Apachaihopa.png|Apachai Hopachai en Kenichi, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. 18 XLR8 png.png|XLR8 en Ben 10 y en algunos episodios de Ben 10: Omniverse, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Fuego_pantanoso_supremo.png|Fuego Pantanoso / Fuego Pantanoso Supremo en Ben 10: Fuerza alienígena y Ben 10: Supremacía alienígena. CHP6Chucky.png|Chucky / Charles Lee Ray (Brad Dourif) en La maldición de Chucky. Damon Lost Galaxy.jpg|Damon Henderson/Green Galaxy Ranger (Reggie Rolle) en Power Rangers: La Galaxia Perdida y Power Rangers: A la Velocidad de la Luz. DwightSchrute.png|Dwight Schrute (Rainn Wilson) (2ª voz) en La oficina. Abumi zaku render by king sniper dj-d5tkdxw.png|Zaku Abumi en Naruto. Nanomech UA.png|Nanomech también en Ben 10: Invasión alienígena. FUEGO.jpeg|Fuego también en Ben 10: Supremacía alienígena. Muttley-dastardly-and-muttley-in-their-flying-machines-57.3.jpg|Patán en el redoblaje de El escuadrón diabólico. Atomic samurai avi.png|Atomic Samurai en One-Punch Man. Steve-aqua-teen-hunger-force-9.8.jpg|Steve en Aqua Teen Hunger Force. Micah AP1.png|Michael (Micah Sloat) en Actividad paranormal (Versión Videomax). UCM-ConsejeroSingh.png|Consejero Singh en Capitán América y el soldado del invierno. PLLHector.png|Hector Lime (Jed Rees) en Lindas mentirosas. Santana.jpg|Santana en La batalla de Riddick. Scooby Doo liveaction 2009-2010.png|Scooby-Doo también en las películas live-action El comienzo del misterio y La maldición del monstruo del lago. Larry Limeitno.jpg|Larry en El campamento de Lazlo. LimientoLiment.jpg|Limiento también en El campamento de Lazlo. Phantomon.png|Phantomon en Digimon: Digital Monsters. Hiroaki Ishida.png|Hiroaki Ishida también en Digimon: Digital Monsters. Bastion Misawa GX.png|Bastion Misawa (eps. 50-52) en Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. Gerard.jpg|Gerard también en Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. Magooscuro.png|Mago Oscuro en Yu-Gi-Oh!: Monstruos encapsulados. Gentatsu SamuraiXthemovie.jpg|Gentatsu Takatsuki en Samurai X: La película. X-M1NovioRogue.png|Novio de Rogue en X-Men. Wish Star (Dino Charge).png|Wish Star en Power Rangers: Dino Charge. Peppa narracion.jpg|Narrador en Peppa. Antonio Gálvez es un actor y director de doblaje mexicano, es conocido por haber sido la voz permanente de Scooby-Doo, personaje central de la franquicia homónima de Hanna-Barbera entre 2001 y 2015 (con un regreso temporal en 2018), así como por haber dirigido numerosas series, películas y especiales de Warner Bros. y NBC Universal en el estudio Sensaciones Sónicas durante más de 10 años. Además, se le conoce por doblar a Fuego Pantanoso, XLR8 y otros aliens en Ben 10, Patán en Pierre Nodoyuna y Patán, Dwight Schrute en La oficina y Apachai en el anime Kenichi. Información Ingresó al doblaje el 3 de enero de 1993, de la mano del hoy fallecido actor José Carlos Moreno en el estudio Sono-mex. A partir de ahí, Gálvez construyó una sólida carrera en el medio, desempeñándose como actor y posteriormente como director de varias franquicias de éxito, labor que desempeña hasta hoy. Es reconocido por su distintiva forma de realizar insertos en las producciones que dirige, imprimiendo diferentes tonos de narración según el tipo de proyecto. Como locutor, fue voz institucional de Azteca 13 en el año 2000 y Azteca América, así como de varias radiodifusoras y comerciales. Actualmente, trabaja en publicidad a la par de su carrera en el doblaje. Filmografía Series animadas Frank Welker *Scooby-Doo - ¿Qué hay de nuevo, Scooby-Doo? *Scooby-Doo - Shaggy y Scooby-Doo detectives *Scooby-Doo - ¡Scooby-Doo! Misterios, S.A. *Scooby-Doo - ScoobyNatural Dee Bradley Baker *Fuego Pantanoso / Fuego Pantanoso Supremo - Ben 10: Fuerza alienígena *Fuego Pantanoso / Fuego Pantanoso Supremo - Ben 10: Supremacía alienígena Otros *Narrador - Peppa (doblaje mexicano) *Guardia Real 2 - My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad *XLR8 / Insertos (resto) / Voces adicionales - Ben 10 *Larry / Linimento - El campamento de Lazlo *Steve / Narración - Aqua Teen Hunger Force *Patán (redoblaje) - El escuadrón diabólico *Fantasmático / Zs'Skayr (cap. 40) / Insertos - Ben 10: Fuerza alienígena *Fuego (ep. 16) / Insertos (1ra. voz) - Ben 10: Supremacía alienígena *Insertos / Randy (ep. 6) - ¡Scooby-Doo! Misterios, S.A. *Fuego / Fantasmatico (1ra. voz) - Ben 10: Omniverse *Oficial (ep. 62) - ¡Oye Arnold! *Voces adicionales - Soy la Comadreja *Insertos (1 temp. varios eps.) - El increíble mundo de Gumball *Voces adicionales en La casa de los dibujos Anime *Apachai Hopachai / Voces adicionales - Kenichi *Zaku Abumi - Naruto *Narración (1ª voz) / Bastion Misawa (caps. 51 y 52) / Yugi Muto / Damon / Gerard / Slade Princeton - Yu-Gi-Oh! GX *Mago oscuro / Narración / Insertos - Yu-Gi-Oh!: Monstruos encapsulados *Narración (3ª voz) / Valon (7 caps.) / Mahad - Yu-Gi-Oh! *Hiroaki Ishida / Phantomon - Digimon: Digital Monsters *Atomic Samurai - One-Punch Man *Voces Ambientes - Dr. Slump 2 *Voces Ambientes - Slam Dunk Películas Frank Welker *Scooby-Doo - ¡Scooby-Doo! La maldición del monstruo del lago (2010) *Scooby-Doo - ¡Scooby-Doo! El comienzo del misterio (2009) Otros *Chopper (LaMonica Garrett) - XOXO: La fiesta interminable (2016) *Eric (Sam Richardson) - Mike y Dave, los busca novias (2016) *Bully (Matt Smith) - Río perdido (2014) versión *Consejero Singh (Bernard White) - Capitán América y el Soldado del Invierno (2014) *Ray Kaye (Greg Germann) - Pequeños traviesos al rescate (2013) *Santana (Jordi Mollà) - Riddick, el amo de la oscuridad (2013) *Chucky y Charles Lee Ray (Brad Dourif) - La maldición de Chucky (2013) *Dale (Robert Peters) - Bienvenidos a la jungla (2013) *Sheriff Bob Massey (Daniel Lapaine) e Insertos - Muerte en Tombstone (2013) *Carl (Jerry Trimble) e Insertos - Entrega explosiva (2013) *Blacksmith (RZA) e Insertos - El hombre de los puños de hierro (2012) *Bernard Franklin (James Marsden) - La habitación de Franklin (2012) *Jones (Dean Redman) - Máxima seguridad (2012) *Lloyd (Alexis Denisof) - Amor, boda y matrimonio (2011) *Tommy Conlon (Tom Hardy) e Insertos - La última pelea (2011) *Hombreminuto Rado (LaMonde Byrd) - El precio del mañana (2011) *Sr. O'Brien (Brad Pitt) - El árbol de la vida (2011) Videomax *Dex Thaler (Colin Egglesfield) - No me quites a mi novio (2011) Videomax *Johann Eckhart (Ulrich Thomsen) e Insertos - Temporada de brujas (2011) Videomax *Steven Arthur Younger / Yusuf Atta Mohammed (Michael Sheen) e Insertos - El día del juicio final (2010) *Daniel Marks (Michael Esper) e Insertos - Crimen en familia (2010) *Detective Quinn (Jason Beghe) - Los próximos tres días (2010) Videomax *General Zhou (Yu Ma) - La leyenda de Chen Zen (2010) *Abel Plenkov (Raul Esparza) - My Soul to Take (2010) Videomax *Will (Ivan Martin) - Monogamia (2010) *Oficial Knachel (Larry Clarke) - En mi sueño (2010) *Henderson (Tim Peyton) e Insertos - Siempre a tu lado 2 (2010) *Stan (Hunter Parrish) e Insertos - 17 otra vez (2009) Videomax *Howard (Jeff Daniel Phillips) e Insertos - Halloween 2: H2 (2009) *C-Rayz (Wade Allain Marcus) e Insertos - Brooklyn's Finest (2009) *Dan (John Ross Bowie) - A él no le gustas tanto (2009) *Doctor de Allen (Joel de la Fuente) - The Greatest (2009) *Fitz (Eric Mendenhall) / Nanomech / Insertos - Ben 10: Invasión alienígena (2009) *Baldo (Jeremy Cruchtley) e Insertos - El Rey Escorpión 2: El nacimiento del guerrero (2008) *Davey Gillen (Brian Milligan) - Hunger: un grito a la libertad (2008) *Kyle (Hugh Skinner) - El día de los muertos (2008) *Micah Sloat (Micah Sloat) - Actividad paranormal (2007) Videomax *Brent (Bill Hader) - Ligeramente embarazada (2007) *Eon y BenEon (Christien Anholt) - Ben 10: Carrera contra el tiempo (2007) *Policía escolar (Peter Bryant) - Un niño de otro mundo (2007) *Lupus Grobowski (Cole Hauser) e Insertos - Viviendo con mi ex (2006) *Comandante Carità (Franco Castellano) - Gino Bartali: El inmortal (2006) *José Yero (John Ortiz) e Insertos - Miami Vice (2006) *Dwayne (Kellan Lutz) e Insertos - Aceptados (2006) *Dueño de la joyería (John P. Gulino) y Voces adicionales - Negro amanecer (2005) *Fidio el abogado (Bruce McCulloch) - Ladrón por accidente (2002) *Voces adicionales - Milagro en el carril 2 (2000) *Jimmy Daugherty (Michael McGrady) - El lado profundo del mar (1999) *Fred (Michael Dean) - El niño que salvó la Navidad (1998) *FBI (Howard Hoover) - Los hermanos Caradura 2000 (1998) *Tio Bob (Jeff Olson) - Con Air: Riesgo en el aire (1997) *Capitán Williams (Wren T. Brown) - Alerta máxima 2 (1995) *Insertos - Salando el campo de batalla: Worricker *Insertos - Turcos y Caicos: Worricker *Insertos - Línea de emergencia *Insertos - Mátalo por mí *Insertos - Rampart *Insertos - El rescate versión *Insertos - Beethoven: Una aventura navideña *Insertos - El Anticristo *Insertos - El escape perfecto *Insertos - ¡Scooby-Doo! La maldición del monstruo del lago *Insertos - American Pie 7: La guía del amor *Insertos - Rápido y furioso: Reto Tokio *Insertos - Tres son multitud *Oficial de policía - Asesino de la carretera *Perro 4, Oveja 1, Pichón - Dr. Dolittle *Novio de Rogue - X-Men *Floyd - Batalla por la Tierra *Empleado en club, Staff 1 - Más barato por docena *Amigo de Karol - Karol: El hombre que se convirtió en Papa *Voces adicionales - ¿Cómo sobrevivir a mi ex? *Voces adicionales - El último exorcismo *Voces adicionales - Precious *Voces adicionales - Loco por ella *Voces adicionales - Piraña 3D *Voces adicionales - El plan perfecto *Voces adicionales - Street Fighter: La Leyenda *Voces adicionales - El niño con el pijama de rayas *Voces adicionales - Portadores (Videomax) Series de TV Reggie Rolle *Damon Henderson/Green Galaxy Ranger - Power Rangers: La galaxia perdida *Damon Henderson/Green Galaxy Ranger - Power Rangers: A la velocidad de la luz * Damon Henderson/Green Galaxy Ranger - Power Rangers: Megaforce Otros *Voces adicionales en Stranger Things *Hector Lime (Jed Rees) - Lindas mentirosas (2013) *Dwight Schrute (Rainn Wilson) - La oficina (temp. 2 algunos episodios, 3-9) *Kerza (Karlos Drinkwater) - Espartaco: Sangre y arena *Gilbert Mazzara (Danny Nucci) - Castle *Insertos - Construyendo un parque *Kenji Yashimi (Nicholas Maccarone) y Dr. Neil Alexander (Paul Adelstein) - La ley y el orden: UVE *Wish Star (Ross Girven) en Power Rangers: Dino Charge *Voces adicionales - Lost Películas animadas Frank Welker *Scooby-Doo - Scooby-Doo! y Kiss: El misterio del rock and roll *Scooby-Doo - Scooby-Doo! La locura del monstruo lunar *Scooby-Doo - Scooby-Doo y el frankenmonstruo *Scooby-Doo - Scooby-Doo!: Misterio en la lucha libre *Scooby-Doo - Scooby-Doo! Miedo al escenario *Scooby-Doo - Scooby-Doo! y la máscara de Fabulman *Scooby-Doo - Scooby-Doo! Estrella del circo *Scooby-Doo - Scooby-Doo! Música de vampiros *Scooby-Doo - Scooby-Doo! La leyenda del fantasmasauro *Scooby-Doo - Scooby-Doo! Un verano espeluznante *Scooby-Doo - ¡Abracadabra, Scooby-Doo! *Scooby-Doo - Scooby-Doo y la espada del samurai *Scooby-Doo - Scooby-Doo y el rey de los duendes *Scooby-Doo - Scooby-Doo y el abominable hombre de las nieves *Scooby-Doo - Scooby-Doo ¡Piratas a la vista! *Scooby-Doo - Scooby-Doo y la maldición de Cleopatra *Scooby-Doo - ¡Hola, Scooby-Doo! *Scooby-Doo - Scooby-Doo y el monstruo del Lago Ness *Scooby-Doo - Scooby-Doo y el monstruo de México *Scooby-Doo - Scooby-Doo y la leyenda del vampiro *Scooby-Doo - Scooby-Doo y la persecución cibernética Otros *Chico - Shrek tercero *Voces adicionales - Dinosaurio Peliculas de anime *Gentatsu Takatsuki - Samurai X: La película Videojuegos *Scooby-Doo en Lego Dimensions Dirección de doblaje *Ben 10 (desde de la segunda temporada) *Ben 10: Fuerza alienígena *¿Qué hay de nuevo, Scooby-Doo? (resto de la serie) *Shaggy y Scooby-Doo Detectives *¡Scooby-Doo! Misterios, S.A. (temporada 1) *Scooby-Doo y la leyenda del vampiro *Scooby-Doo y el monstruo del Lago Ness *¡Aloha, Scooby-Doo! *¡Abracadabra, Scooby-Doo! *Scooby-Doo! Un verano espeluznante *Scooby-Doo y la maldición de Cleopatra *Scooby-Doo ¡Piratas a la vista! *Scooby-Doo y el abominable hombre de las nieves *Scooby-Doo y el rey de los duendes *Scooby-Doo la leyenda del fantasmasauro *¡Scooby-Doo! El comienzo del misterio *¡Scooby-Doo! La maldición del monstruo del lago *Scooby-Doo! Música de vampiros *Vidoc muerte en paris *Krypto el super perro (algunos capítulos) *Yugi Oh (temporada 5) *Yugi Oh GX (temporada 1) *Yugi Oh: Monstruos encapsulados *Las aventuras de Snobs *La oficina *Friday Night Lights *Tom goes to the Mayor *Pollo Robot (algunos capítulos) *Aqua Teen Hunger Force (algunos capítulos) *Las Chicas Superpoderosas Z *El Increible Mundo de Gumball (1ra. temporada) *Ben 10: el secreto del omnitrix *Ben 10: Carrera contra el tiempo *Ben 10: invasión alienígena *Chowder (algunos capitulos) *Generador Rex (temp. 2) *Miami Vice *Tres son multitud *¿Cómo sobrevivir a mi ex? *Muriendo por un sueño *Doomsday * Jugando sucio * En las tinieblas *La última carta *La última carta 2: el baile de los asesinos *El reino *El escape perfecto *Sobrevivir *The Matador *Juego de ladrones *Viviendo con mi ex *El buen pastor *Enemigos públicos *Frost / Nixon *Peleador callejero *Una idea brillante *El Rey Escorpión 2: El nacimiento del guerrero *Brooklyn's Finest *Más allá del cielo *Kenichi (capitulos 36-50) *El árbol de la vida (versión Videomax) *Actividad paranormal (versión Videomax) *El cuarto contacto (versión Videomax) *Te amaré por siempre (versión Videomax) *Four Christmases (versión Videomax) *No me quites a mi novio (versión Videomax) *La pontífice *Los indomables (temp. 3, alg. cap) *Construyendo un parque (temp. 1-3) *Halloween 2: H2 *El día del juicio final *Crimen en familia *La última pelea *El rescate (segunda versión) *Pandorum (versión Miramax) *El hombre de los puños de hierro *Wipeout *Xtreme Chef *Mátalo por mí *Entrega explosiva *Muerte en Tombstone *Bienvenidos a la jungla *Equinox *Línea de emergencia *Iron Chef América *La maldición de Chucky (versión Universal) *Riddick, el amo de la oscuridad *Pequeños traviesos al rescate *Rectify *Funnymals Locución comercial * Voz oficial de Azteca Trece (1999-2004) **Azteca América, algunos promos de Azteca 7 y para el departamento de ventas de varias marcas. Estudios y empresas de doblaje *Audiomaster 3000 *Art Sound México *Auditel *Bita *Candiani Dubbing Studios *DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción *Diseño en Audio *Dubbing House *Dubbing Maker *Grupo Macías *IDF *Intertrack *KiteTeam *Producciones Salgado *SDI Media de México *Sensaciones Sónicas *Sono-Mex Doblajes, S. A. *Sysdub (hasta 2013 - desde 2018) *Taller Acústico S.C. Datos de interés * Debido a conflictos de relación laboral con Sensaciones Sónicas, Antonio Gálvez tuvo que abandonar sus labores como director a principios de 2012, por lo que las franquicias que habían estado a su cargo (entre ellas Scooby-Doo, La oficina, Viernes de fútbol, El increíble mundo de Gumball, Las chicas superpoderosas entre otros) pasaron a manos de otros directores y posteriormente a otros estudios, donde sus repartos, en su mayoría originalmente seleccionados, fueron modificados drásticamente. Enlaces Externos * Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Directores de doblaje Gálvez, Antonio Categoría:Intérpretes Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en México Categoría:Actores de los años 2000 Categoría:Actores de los años 2010 Categoría:Actores de los años 1990 Categoría:Actores de doblaje de la ANDA